1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser treatment apparatus for irradiating an affected part of a patient with a treatment laser beam to treat the affected part.
2. Description of Related Art
As laser treatment apparatus, there are for example an ophthalmic photocoagulation apparatus, a plastic surgical device for removing blotches and wrinkles, and a depilation apparatus. These apparatus are configured to have two states; an irradiation preparation completion state in which irradiation of a treatment laser beam (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9claser irradiationxe2x80x9d) is enabled in response to a laser irradiation instruction signal (a trigger signal), which is referred to as a READY mode, and a wait state in which the laser irradiation is disabled even if the irradiation instruction signal is input, which is referred to as a STANDBY mode. The selection between the two modes is done with switches (keys) on a control panel of the apparatus. An operator, after confirming that the preparation for the laser irradiation is completed, operates an appropriate key to place the apparatus in the READY mode and starts the laser irradiation.
However, for example, when the operator leaves his position while the apparatus remains placed in the READY mode, a third party may accidentally or erroneously input the irradiation instruction signal, performing undesired laser irradiation. There may also be a case where the operator himself unintentionally performs the laser irradiation, for example, the operator inputs the irradiation instruction signal with a corresponding switch or key even though he is not observing the affected part or before the completion of the preparation for irradiation.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide a laser treatment apparatus capable of preventing erroneous irradiation of a treatment laser beam.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the purpose of the invention, there is provided a laser treatment apparatus for irradiating an affected part of a patient with a treatment laser beam to treat the affected part, the apparatus including: treatment beam irradiation means including an irradiation optical system for delivering the treatment laser beam to the affected part to irradiate it; input means for inputting an instruction signal of irradiation of the treatment laser beam; mode selection means for selecting one of an irradiation ready mode in which the irradiation of the treatment laser beam is enabled when the irradiation instruction signal is input with the input means and a standby mode in which the irradiation of the treatment laser beam is disabled even if the irradiation instruction signal is input; detection means for detecting whether an operator is in a predetermined condition to enable the laser irradiation; and irradiation control means for controlling the irradiation of the treatment laser beam in accordance with a selection result by the mode selection means, a detection result by the detection means, and a presence/absence of input of the irradiation instruction signal.
In the laser treatment apparatus, preferably, only when the irradiation ready mode is selected with the mode selection means and besides the detection means detects that the operator is in the predetermined condition to enable the laser irradiation, the irradiation control means enables the irradiation of the treatment laser beam in response to the irradiation instruction signal input with the input means.
It is preferable that the laser treatment apparatus further includes observation means provided with eyepieces and an observation optical system for allowing the operator to observe the affected part, wherein the detection means is disposed in the eyepieces to detect whether the operator is in the predetermined condition to enable the laser irradiation based on whether a face of the operator is within a predetermined distance from the eyepieces.
Preferably, the laser treatment apparatus further includes a moving mechanism provided with a hand operated member for moving at least a part of the irradiation optical system with respect to the affected part, wherein the detection means is disposed in the hand operated member to detect whether the operator is in the predetermined condition to enable the laser irradiation based on whether the operator is holding the hand operated member.
Preferably, the laser treatment apparatus further includes a hand-piece in which at least a part of the irradiation optical system is disposed, wherein the detection means is disposed in the hand-piece to detect whether the operator is in the predetermined condition to enable the laser irradiation based on whether the operator is holding the hand-piece.
In the above laser treatment apparatus, the detection means preferably includes one of a photo-sensor, a touch-sensor, and a micro-switch.
In the laser treatment apparatus, preferably, the irradiation control means includes a shutter which is retractably inserted in an optical path of the irradiation optical system, a moving device for moving the shutter into or out of the optical path, and a control unit for controlling driving of the moving device.
In the laser treatment apparatus, preferably, the treatment beam irradiation means includes a laser source which emits the treatment laser beam, and the irradiation control means includes a control unit for controlling driving of the laser source.
It is preferable that the laser treatment apparatus further includes aiming beam irradiation means, provided with an aiming laser source which emits an aiming beam to be used for sighting the treatment laser beam on the affected part, for delivering the aiming beam emitted from the aiming laser source to the affected part to irradiate it; and light source control means for controlling the aiming laser source in accordance with the detection result by the detection means.
Preferably, the laser treatment apparatus further including illumination means, provided with an illumination light source which emits an illumination light, for illuminating an area including the affected part with the illumination light emitted from the illumination light source, and light source control means for controlling the illumination light source in accordance with the detection result by the detection means.
Preferably, the laser treatment apparatus further includes power source control means for controlling power supply to a whole or part of the apparatus in accordance with the detection result by the detection means.